Saiyan's Way
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goku wish to understand the darker half of his soul. Raditz watches his brother in the afterlife comes up with a perfect idea to show his younger brother the Saiyan way. Goku finds the Saiyan's way of life is a bit different then he expects. Req fic inc.


**Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel04. I never thought of this pairing though it's something else. This may also be posted else where like my Lj, Da and Aff accounts but not sure right now. This is an Au fic not really happen in the show. I know that part since watch the series even though been awhile but still remember.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

**Warnings- Please read this warning. This does contain incest besides Yaoi and a sex scene between two brothers. If don't like this is the time to leave. If willing to face this…*bows down* I'm grateful to you.**

Summary: Goku wish to understand the darker half of his soul. Raditz watches his brother in the afterlife comes up with a perfect idea to show his younger brother the Saiyan way. Goku finds the Saiyan's way of life is a bit different then he expects.

Pairing- Raditz/Goku, mentions of Chichi/Goku, Goten/Trunks, Gohan/Videl

* * *

Saiyan's way

Gazing up in the starless night, the Earth's former hero sigh sadly lost in his thoughts. He wonders if his wife is looking at the same sky at their home well his old home. He could have gone back but it wouldn't be worth it if she's sick and wouldn't last much longer there. He shook his head at that. He didn't want Chichi to be in pain. He couldn't forgive himself.

He twitch as his Saiyan side woken up wanting something to be dominated by. As of late it begins to scare him sure that side of him made Goku wary but learns to ignore it. Why the urge to be dominated by someone preferably by a Dom does makes him feel warm and hot? To bad there is no Saiyan he knows that would understand but Vegeta. There is a tiny problem with that. The Saiyan prince is alive and on earth living with his family.

Goku moan curling up in a ball as pain racks his body his breathing labor as his eyes shut in pain. He fights back the urge to scream in agony while trembling at the pain. Even breathing hurts and his blood pounding in his ear got Goku wishing someone could hold him until the pain is gone. Damn it to hell. This pain has been happening for sometime ever since he arrives in the afterlife. Who can help him? Is it dealing with his Saiyan half? If it is what problems can it cause?

* * *

'So Kakarot is here then eh?' A man thought watching the smaller saiyan curl into a ball. He knew the signs when a male is going into heat if submissive or runt for Dominant. He could smell the sweet odor coming off the younger male and shiver. He could learn to handle his saiyan half if he just learn to expect it. The man snorts at that thought. From the first encounters he made with his little brother he know that Goku wouldn't dare trust the Saiyan half. He would do everything to deny it.

Raditz glares harshly at the other saiyan not liking the lustful look in those eyes. He growls out possessively feeling the protective instincts to protect his family arise. "You aren't going to touch him Nappa."

Nappa chuckles softly glancing at Goku before edging away from the area already knows he piss off Raditz right now so he better watch his ass. He shrugs figuring Raditz may be the best person to help Goku right now. Besides Incest was allowed on Vegeta before it was blown up. That's how most pure saiyans were born. There were some demi-saiyans but they would need to mate with a pure-blood or another demi to create a pure-blood child.

"So it is like your nephew Goten with Vegeta's brat also Raditz who I believe may go into heat soon." The older saiyan tease the wild-hair man.

Raditz grind his teeth ignoring the implications. This is his younger brother. That's if he could call Goku that. He never met him till that time Frieza came to earth. He thought for a while that he, Nappa, and Vegeta were the last of their race. He knew he had a brother and beg his teacher to see him but never had the chance since he got sent to work for Frieza. His heart broke at the sight of Kakarot protecting the humans as he's one of them. A deeper part of him was glad to see his brother has a child who may never know of his saiyan heritage like his father but living on still.

Another gasping moan turning into a pitiful cry reaches his heighten hearing. Raditz sighs rubbing his forehead. The smell starts to get him hard. It's not what he need at the moment. He didn't like Kakarot that way one bit. As a brother yes but more then that no. Maybe he can help release the pent frustrations but that's it! There is no way in Satan's hell he'll take his own brother.

His father's voice appears in his mind, "Son I know you will do the right thing."

Raditz growls darkly knowing his father is right and that he'll help Goku one way or the other. He stomps over to the younger saiyan before kicking Goku in the side. The younger Saiyan blinks at the sudden contact hissing in pain. He gazes up to see his older brother glowering at him. He whines softly as his Saiyan side kicks in withering in sexual frustration to be taken.

"What's happing to me?" Goku ask hesitantly wishing the glare could go from his brother's eyes

Raditz twitch muttering, "You going into heat, Kakarot."

Goku remains quiet trembling on the ground. He slowly tries to push himself up when a strong arm grabs him at the back of the shirt lifting him up. He stares at the taller saiyan only to be greeted by the annoy look now with a tiny smile. The man gives his usual smile in thanks feeling weak at that moment. So he's in heat. Does that mean in Saiyan standards he's submissive? This confuses Goku leaving a small pout on his lips.

Raditz just chuckles at the look having an idea of the younger man's thoughts. He drags him a distance away near the river he trains in the afterlife. Goku glance around only to have his older brother drop him on the ground.

"What's that for?" he ask childishly pouting more.

"Not to hear your worthless complaints Kakarot." Raditz answers smugly.

Goku rolls his eyes in annoyance as a thought flash through his mind. 'Is this what its like for having a brother?' The feeling of friendly banter warms the earth-bound saiyan as he gaze at Raditz. He tilts his head asking softly to have one request in mind. "Um…Raditz please call me Goku instead of…Kakarot."

Raditz blinks at the words before shrugs in response. He grunts as Goku starts to twitch again while the scent of heat reaches their nose. His brows furrows in thought figuring only do part way to calm the submissive for a while. With that plan in mind he moves over to the withering man who lies back on the grassy ground.

"Everything is going to be alright…Goku." Raditz stumbles over his brother's earth name rather use to saying the Saiyan name instead.

Goku nods as Raditz runs his hand through his hair. The younger man closes his eyes letting out a sigh. He didn't expect Raditz to do something out of his character. He places a brotherly kiss on his forehead whispering soft words of comfort. He leans closer to the touch waiting for what the other would do. He likes it better hearing his name as "Goku" Instead of "Kakarot" coming from his brother. It means more like family on a close basis.

"Goku," Raditz begins hesitantly. "For the pain to go away I would have to…"

He stops feeling rather embarrass to say the words. He only hopes Goku wouldn't be that naïve. He waits for a few minutes for an answer to have the following.

"Do what?"

He falls back groaning while cursing to Freiza's grave for his own brother's naïve attitude. He pinches the bridge of his nose snapping out angrily, "I would have to fucking taken you to calm it down!"

Goku blinks thinking over the words blushing darkly. He murmurs meekly, "But I have Chichi waiting for me back on earth still."

Raditz sighs glancing at Kakarot who sits up staring at his hands. He replies more kindly with a chide tone, "Though she'll most likely die soon, Little brother. Besides your oldest son have his mate and child to take care of besides his own life to live. Your other brat also has his own life with his future mate. I won't take you all the way just…partially that's it since its embarrassing enough for me."

Goku nods as his blush goes down a tint while thinking over the words. He answers placing his trust in Raditz subconsciously figuring the older saiyan would know what to do. "I trust you Raditz."

Raditz nods liking the obvious trust his flesh and blood is placing on him. It feels weird yet at the same time so right. He brushes his hands over the clothe chest smirking at the trembles with small giggles. So Goku is ticklish then. That is good information to remember for them to spend time as brothers later on. He continues down before removing the slash around the slim waist then the pants. He slides them off as Goku whimpers in pain.

The heat flows through his veins as Goku concentrate on the touches. His arousal hardens more with the skill hand. He knows Raditz is going half ways and that's fine with him but would like it better with out the teasing. He yelps out in surprise and a chuckle is heard. He could feel the strong, callous fingers rub and stroke his erection. He whimpers painfully wriggling his hips.

Raditz rolls his eyes ripping the boxers the younger Saiyan wore. The strange material intrigues Raditz as he stores it later on to ask his younger brother another time. Now he has to help his brother. It doesn't help he has his own problem to deal with but his brother's is more important. If it was Nappa or someone else they would just fuck the poor Saiyan with out a care in the world.

He rubs the length gently smirking at the pre-cum forming at the head. He licks it off gently deciding a blow job be better then full sex which is something he desperately didn't want to do with his brother unless it's absolutely necessary. He chuckles restraining the bucking hips while Goku twist his head side to side.

Each soft moan entices the scene while the wind blows through the area gently and the river continues its path as if nothing. Goku growls deep in his chest as his saiyan half taken control. His voice deepens with lust for the saiyan.

"Raditz take me now!" He orders breathing harshly.

Raditz lifts his head glaring at Kakarot knowing this is Goku's Saiyan half in control. He answers simply going back to the blow job, "No."

Kakarot growls heatedly as the skill tongue swirls around his head. The older saiyan's free hand togs and massages his balls in the rhythm he create. The younger brother moans breathlessly feeling the need to cum soon. He whines softy hoping Raditz would dominate him completely then this help. He bucks his hips in time with the rhythm feeling the teeth nip and the tongue swirl around him.

With a loud groan, Kakarot cums in his brother's mouth panting. He closes his eyes feeling Goku coming back. He curse his luck at that moment though feeling satisfied with the events so far. Soon he wants to have time to have longer control Goku blinks for a few minutes feeling Kakarot disappear as a small smile appears on his lips.

He whispers softly to his brother, "Thanks…big brother."

Raditz shrugs pulling up the younger Saiyan's pants up and allowing him to rest against him. He answers softly not once knowing their rather watching with their mother from the distance, "Anytime baby brother of mine.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright this isn't all the way incest but partial. I think I may have made Raditz to out of character but want a bit of older brother feeling to come through. Anyways this is a request fic. Personally I would do a brother fluff fic later on for Raditz and Goku since think it be cute in my opinion. ^^; Also catching my mistakes for certain things if have them in this fic sorry about that and I'll correct them later on. Reviews would actually be appreciated**

____

**.**


End file.
